It's Raining Somewhere Else
by KuraiFriendku
Summary: You boot up your Undertale game as normal, only to tilt your head to the side a few seconds later. Something's wrong. Very wrong. Why is the room so black? Why does the screen keep switching between the infamous Chara and a character known only as Gaster? This is not at all like the timeline before...
1. Once Upon a Time

**This is for someone I met at Zenkaikon. I went with my first cosplay as Frisk ('cause I was lazy and just needed to make a striped shirt) and I ran into her. Since she was Chara, no one really cared about me until I started traveling with her. Then it was pictures left and right.**

 **I...don't normally like pictures, but it felt different as Frisk.**

 **Anyway, this is for you, Janae. I mean Chara. I know you said that a puppet is better off dead, but dead puppets can't write fanfiction :3 ...er, well, not well, anyway.**

* * *

" _It gets pretty lonely here."_

Two reddish-hazel eyes stared at the tall figure that loomed over their owner, who took only a step back before bringing up their knife, its blade pointing threateningly at the...thing.

To be honest, Chara wasn't really sure what it was. It was tall- well over eight feet, or so it looked from this angle- and had a very long black gown that covered pretty much everything but the face, neck, a little stripe of white on the chest and...its hands.

Goddamn, its hands!

Long (like just about everything else on that thing), white, boney...and holey. Where its palms should have been were just two empty holes, which Chara found their eyes being drawn to.

Oh, it also probably helped that it was speaking in hands.

" _You like my signing?"_ the creature asked, the white dots in its skull's two gaping holes that seemed to serve as eyes scanning Chara up and down, noting their green shirt with the yellow stripe. Hm, familiar. Interesting.

Chara let out a low, quiet growl in response, taking a step closer, the grip around their knife tightening. It looked...somewhat like that comedian, almost. Maybe if he mixed with his older brother. ...Thaaaat's an odd thought.

"What are you?"

" _What am I?"_ the creature signed back, just to make sure it had heard. Well, that was awfully rude. " _I'm a monster, of course."_

The killer couldn't help but roll their eyes. They weren't exactly known for being polite, though, so it wasn't like they cared. "Yeah, yeah, I get that. But what _are_ you."

" _I'm afraid I don't quite understand the question."_ Why, they were a monster, of course. He existed here in this...wherever they were, he had memories (faint ones, but memories none-the-less), he knew for certain he was a monster...how much more specific could he get?

"Look," the killer continued. They were beginning to lose patience, and an agitated Chara was definitely not a good Chara. "Monsters don't have determination. They can't exist here. So what are you?"

The thing, however, only tilted his head. Er...skull. " _And where, may I ask, is "here"?"_

"Aw, hell if I know!" They threw their arms up in the air and groaned, eyes rolling up to the ceiling in annoyance. "Fine, whatever. Just don't bother me. I'm kind of in the middle of something important."

When Chara began to take a step around the person, however, he quickly moved to block them and frowned ever-so-slightly.

" _Time does not pass here. There's no need to rush."_

Okay, seriously? By now they'd crossed their arms over their striped chest and huffed. Chara's left foot began to make a 'thud' noise as it tapped impatiently against whatever material was holding them up in this plane of existence. "No, time doesn't pass here, but it does path on Earth, and I'd kind of like to go back there."

The holes in the creature's skull somehow seemed to widen (maybe they're not holes…?) and he nodded, the sound of understanding finally exiting his mouth...or whatever served as it. " _Ahh, so you want to go back to Earth. I see now."_

Yeah, he sees now. Like it really mattered. That was a good waist of a minute. "Yeah. Can I go now?"

" _Oh, don't tell me you're leaving so soon. Have you ever been to Earth?"_

"Of course I've been to Earth." Jesus, how many questions was this guy gonna ask?

The creature's frown appeared to have returned as his shoulders drooped ever-so-slightly. " _Then I suppose you don't need a guide, do you?"_

"No. I don't."

He turned, however, a small smile quickly finding its way back on his face despite how strange it was, and waved a hand that beckoned for Chara to follow. They, however, did not move at first. Instead, they balled their hands up into two fists and brought them to their sides.

"Look, whatever your name is. I don't have time to follow around some weird stranger-"

They cut themselves off at the notice of the creature turning back around and signing the letters 'G-A-S-T-E-R'.

"Gaster?"

Gaster nodded, the smile still there as he reached one of his strange hands out for Chara to grab onto, though not before signing, " _You can't cross over to Earth's plane by yourself, but if we work together, we should be able to do something."_

"Something?" Chara scoffed, swatting the hand away. "You're out of your mind, unless you intend that "something" to match up with my plans. I can get to Earth on my own. Unlike you, I have DETERMINATION."

" _I think you misunderstand what DETERMINATION is."_

"I know what I'm doing. Move."

With that, Chara shoved the creature aside with a surprising amount of strength for the age that they appeared to be before spotting a door in the distance and rushing over.

When they reached their hand out to grasp a hold of the knob, however, and pressed their fingers down against the cold metal, a small spark traveled up from the golden handle along Chara's arm with enough force to send them tumbling backwards.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell was that?"

Luckily, a figure was standing behind them, his long arms stretching out when Chara had been sent back and was quick to catch the smaller ghost before gently lifting them up so that the two met eye-to-eye. He normally would've attempted to speak, however the instruments he now used to do this were a bit...preoccupied at the moment, so he fortunately (for Chara) had to set them back down.

"What, are you planning to just follow me everywhere now?"

" _You're the first person I met in this void,"_ Gaster replied, the frown on his sort-of-face returning. " _The least I could do is show you around."_

Chara growled, quickly turning back around with their arms crossed in order to face the door. "I already told you: I'm not planning on staying. I'll be returning to Earth in just a short while."

" _And how's that working so far?"_

For once, the younger ghost went silent. The one attempt they made...failed. ...but they can try again! DETERMINATION!

"I only gave it one try!"

" _Doing the same thing in the same way and expecting different results is nothing but insanity."_

It would be at that point that Chara swiveled their head around to face this new person, their eyes having widened as far as they could possibly go and a broad, almost unrealistic grin spread on their face. "If you're calling me insane, you're a bit late to the game. Maybe we should start playing for lives?"

Gaster gave a quick sigh before shaking his head. This kid...was certainly a strange one. " _What I'm saying is that you should try something else before you go making a fool of yourself."_

Though it seemed ineffective, Chara still retained the smile as they took a step forward, their knife hanging lazily out of their hand. The blade began to glow a very faint red, which Gaster did catch from out of the corner of his eye, but he made no move to back down. It was likely just a bluff anyway.

" _Look, we can stand here and argue, or we could put our heads together and come up with a way to travel back to the realm of Earth. Which would you rather?"_

"I don't need anyone's help getting back."

" _Fine."_ He quickly flicked his wrist toward a nearby area and began to trod off. " _I'll be over there when you need me."_

And sure enough, a few minutes later, Chara found themself grunting and retreating towards this new creature…. this "Gaster".

* * *

 **A/N: I wanna try something new for this fic, so here's the link of the google doc I'm typing it up on:**

(go to google docs and put this in right after the 'dot com'...I hate Fanfiction filter so much)

/document/d/15CV_7yOn5CDWsGuF16-UgPSFDEet1vb6i7HIrgEj8bA/edit?usp=sharing

 **I'm doing this because it'd be nice to have some feedback. I have chapters on the doc I haven't uploaded yet, so you could read ahead. You could also read things you wouldn't be able to read otherwise...things I'd delete before putting them in the doc. Thing that might not be part of the story otherwise, y'know? Things that might not be cannon, um...anyway!**

 **You can also provide feedback and ideas with the comments! To create a comment (at least on a computer), highlight an area and right-click it. There should be a 'comment' button :3**


	2. Start Menu

"So what first, smart one?"

Gaster reached his left hand out for the smaller's right and gently curled his fingers around the human flesh-like substance, letting his attention focus on the sensation before it was promptly ripped away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

" _We have to be connected in order to combine power,"_ he explained, finishing off by holding out his hand for Chara to grab. They had all the time in the world to do this; no need to rush things.

With a small growl, the child-like ghost reluctantly reached out their hand to grab hold of, their rosy red cheeks increasing in color. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Gaster thought about warning them what would happen when they walked through (or more the fact that he didn't know what would happen), but his hand had been taken much quicker than he'd thought, and he'd rather not rip it away so suddenly. Chara might not give theirs back.

Shortly afterward, two lights emerged from the two creatures- one, a red heart leaping from the shorter's chest, the second forming inside the hole in Gaster's free hand, hovering out of it in a spherical white shape.

 _How peculiar,_ Gaster thought, the ball beginning to take the shape of a hand that made its way over toward Chara's heart. Surprisingly, neither Chara nor the heart made any move away from it, however the former was staring rather intently, their reddish-brown eyes wide and fixated on the light hand as it gently curled its fingers around the heart. All of a sudden, the two began to glow and merged together, the hand appearing much like Gaster's, only, instead of a hole in the middle, there was Chara's heart to fill it.

The point at which Chara and Gaster were connected- their hands- began to meld together while all this took place. The latter had taken a quick glance later on in the process and raised what would have been his eyebrow had he had any, but the former didn't seem to be paying any mind, so he decided not to make a big deal out of it.

Once the hand-heart combo had finished forming, it faced its palmed toward the door and stopped. Well this was...interesting. What on Earth were they to do now? Gaster turned toward his companion to see if they knew and noticed that their eyes had narrowed, all focus seemingly directed at the door. The heart began to glow within a few seconds. He then blinked as he felt a sudden warmth emit from the inside of the hand, which somehow felt as though it could be controlled just as fluidly as either of his two current hands. The more time had passed, the brighter the heart became, the warmer it felt until finally it started to become just a bit too uncomfortable for Gaster to keep hold of.

Something told him to release the warmth, and he did, directly at the door. A bright red light pulsated from the center of the hand toward the door, generating a force so powerful that the two beings had been pushed back just a few inches. Both brought up their free arm to shield their eyes from the light and, when it had passed, looked to the door that had received most of the impact.

It was dented.

Gaster watched as his partner's facial expression gained a slight smirk and immediately felt the hand begin to heat up again. Without even thinking, he allowed another blast to channel through it and yet another indent became present on the door, however there was not so much time to examine it this turn as Chara prepared yet another blast, then another, then another, smirk increasing further to a grin with each hit.

Eventually Gaster had began to feel uncomfortable with how eager Chara was becoming at demolishing the door. He wished to perhaps hold back a bit, however when that was attempted, Chara's smile dropped and they simply increased the amount of heat that was being produced until, at some point, it was much too hot to keep hold of and Gaster had no choice but to release the last two or three blasts that would rip the metal off its hinges, causing the slab to disintegrate completely.

The child-looking ghost violently tugged their arm away from Gaster's, causing a small yelp to come from the latter and a smaller crack to form in the hand-heart combo. Gaster frowned, attempting to explain with one hand that ripping apart so suddenly would likely lead to negative side effects, but it was a difficult message to convey when half of your voice was taken, so he could only watch as Chara yet again pulled at the joint, making this time another, larger crack in the heart-hand. The taller of the two made a last-ditch effort to prepare himself to be broken away, though unfortunately was not quick enough. With one last pull, they broke apart, the heart-hand splitting in two down the middle. Both Chara and Gaster began to emit a light the same color as the part that they had let loose earlier, only this time their bodies swirled into a ball of energy that pushed itself each into one of the halves.

For a moment, all stood still. Neither of the two had any clue what should be done next. The left side- the one Chara had been drawn into- was first to charge through the barrier, the right, Gaster's, taking a moment to breath before quickly following after.

* * *

 **Just gonna put this out there- commenting "MOAR" or whatever isn't helping improve my writing, give me inspiration, or help motivate me. It's just the slightest bit annoying.**


	3. Fallen Down

Chara glanced around. Where were they now? ...The Ruins, if they had to guess. There were only two others- no, wait, three- besides themself, one being some random human, another being a ghost of some sort...inside a dummy? Alright then… The last was...oh, god. Not _her._

Toriel. Stupid Toriel! Couldn't she leave their life for once? Jesus, and they thought that they'd escaped her and Asgore when they died.

They'd be lying to say they didn't miss their parents, but the same could be said if it was mentioned that they were happy to see their mother. Really, here of all places? _This_ was where they were sent? Ug, at least Gaster wasn't around as far as they could tell.

...For some reason, that didn't really make things better.

"Alright, child," Toriel said, letting her hand extend out to the possessed dummy. "Sometimes, in the Ruins, monsters will jump out and attack you. Just try to strike up a conversation until I can make my way over and intervene."

Chara grinned, eyes narrowing as they uncurled from the heart-hand and back into themself. The hand-heart figure did not reform, however, instead simply becoming a part of Chara. How interesting.

The ghost then floated over to this new human and stood beside their ear, barely far enough away to keep from touching.

"Dummy approaches," they muttered into the human's ear. "Fight?"

 _Fight?_ The human's eyes squinted and they tilted their head, turning to the source of the noise for a brief moment before glancing down at the buttons that had been sprawled out in front of them. A heart had emerged from the center of the living child's chest and they held their hand out toward it before waving it to the right, all the way over to the 'ACT' button.

Chara's smile quickly turned into a frown as the human took a long stare at the dummy. Alright, it's fine. They're just analyzing their opponent. Nothing wrong with that. "It's a dummy." Really, though. How much analyzing did they need for a dummy?

...Evidently quite a bit.

It was perhaps the fifth time (? Chara stopped keeping track…) before the ghost inside became visibly irritated and flew off, taking their physical body with them. The group blinked as their eyes followed it...through the ceiling. Chara was likely the least surprised. Well, alright then. Ghosts could do that, they supposed. They probably could too if they really felt like trying.

There were more… _important_ matters at hand, however, like finding out this child's name. Then turning them into a genocidal maniac.

"..." Toriel walked toward the child, took a quick glance up at the ceiling and then shook her head. "That was...interesting. I'm certain it won't happen again."

The human nodded slowly, glancing around a little bit for what Chara assumed to either be the dummy that had just floated up the ceiling or perhaps even themself, as it was doubtful the human had seen them yet but quite obvious they had heard them.

Toriel reached out for the kid's hand and firmly grasped it as she walked ahead, occasionally glancing back to make sure they had not escaped (by sawing off their arm?). "Come along, child. Much of the Ruins still lies ahead."

...

"The Ruins can be very dangerous if you're not careful," the woman said once they had entered the next area. "I have some puzzles set."

Carefully, she led the child along the large grey steps scattered around an area by a wall. "I don't think you're quite ready for puzzles yet, Frisk."

Chara's smile returned upon hearing the child's name. _Frisk._ A devilish fire burned in their eyes as they suddenly felt a piece of string wrap around their wrist, suddenly sparking once it had done the same to Frisk's. _I like that._

They glanced down at where the string should have been and waved the free hand along it, though nothing came about.

 _Interesting. This...is this a bond? Now that I think about it, I have one with Mom, too, but it's a lot stronger than this one. It's old though. I guess I'm used to that one._

In fact, that one was much, much stronger than the one that they felt with Frisk, though it also felt as though it might rot through. Rope can rot. Wouldn't that be a shame? Heh.

Chara's reddish-brown eyes glided over to a thick, red tie that had been wrapped around their chest and made its way through one of the walls. When did that get there? They certainly hadn't felt it before now...or, did they? Weird...

* * *

Gaster glanced at his surroundings- blue walls, water trickling down each of them. A faint music box played from somewhere within the cavern, overlapped by the sound of a nearby rushing waterfall. Several crystals hung throughout the room, which one was able to exit only from yet another door on the wall opposite him.

His eyes focused on anything green and yellow, however, there wasn't much, and there certainly wasn't a human's shirt worth. How unfortunate. It appears that the two had been split up, quite literally might he add. There was an odd feeling resonating in him, like he knew where the other half of his soul was as well as the person who had inadvertently taken it.

Gaster glanced down at his torso and tilted his head. Well, that's odd. There's a rope around him. It's leading to...where exactly is it leading to? He closed his eyes. A small spark of white-and-red traveled along its course and a few minutes later, the man's eyes opened once more.

Chara. It was leading to Chara.


End file.
